CrAzY aNzU
by chibibaka1
Summary: based on an im w/ my buddy pounly. anzu kidnapps yami and sends her evil bunnies and man eating cookies after us. R/R
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Pounly and I do own our yami furby's though and most of the ideas are credited to pounly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright sunny day. Anzu lay on her bed of her room. It was covered with Yami pictures, Yami murals, Yami bedspread, and everything else Yami that you could think of.  
  
"I miss my Yami-kins", said Anzu. "Why won't he love me? I guess I'll just have to force him."  
  
With that she pressed a button a giant box opened. Come my evil bunnies let's go kidnap Yami.  
  
Anzu went down from her castle (yes she has a castle) and flew down on her magic broomstick.  
  
"Yami-kins", she screamed.  
  
"Aaaa it's Anzu", screamed pounly.  
  
"Run", screamed chibibaka.  
  
"I'm going to kidnap you Yami and we're going to get married", she squealed.  
  
Anzu graabed Yami, put him on her broomstick and flew away.  
  
"We've got save Yami", screamed pounly.  
  
"I know", said chibibaka but how can we find him.  
  
"Let's ask our Yami furby's", said pounly.  
  
Pounly and chibibaka took out they're yami furby's.  
  
"Follow me" said chibibaka's yami "and I'll lead you to Anzu's castle.  
  
"Ok" said pounly. "thanks!"  
  
The two yami furby's lead pounly and chibibaka to Anzu's castle.  
  
It was brown and was very tall; there was a large moat with water, and a big drop down door.  
  
"Stop them from entering", screamed Anzu. "go my evil bunnies."  
  
With that about 30 white bunnies with sunglasses came scurrying out of the gate.  
  
"What should we do" said chibibaka.  
  
"We'll use my wand" said pounly.  
  
"Yay", said chibibaka.  
  
Soon the bunnies were defeated.  
  
"Phoey", screamed Anzu. "now I'll send in my man eating cookies.  
  
"mmmm", said chibibaka, "I'm hungry for some cookies."  
  
"We can hide in my wand" said pounly.  
  
"Ok" said chibibaka.  
  
Soon chibibaka and pounly come out of the wand.  
  
"I'll use my sword" said chibibaka. Chibibaka cut the cookies in half and then pounly and chibibaka ate them.  
  
"Yummy" they both said.  
  
*back at the castle*  
  
"I'm gonna eat you and make a yami pie", said anzu.  
  
" Why", said yami puzzled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Will pounly and chibibaka save yami before anzu eats him. Why does she want to make him into a yami pie. Well if ya review I'll tell ya byeeeeee. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
~  
  
"I will eat you Yami pie" screamed Anzu in an ear piercing voice!  
  
"You can't eat him", screamed pounly.  
  
"Why" said Anzu?  
  
"Because you're evil" screamed chibibaka "that's why!"  
  
Then the reinforcements came.  
  
"Aaaaaa" screamed Anzu! "I will kidnap your friends including Jade and Sango!" Anzu laughed evily scaring everyone around her! *Anzu kidnaps all of chibibaka and pounly's friends*  
  
"NO" screamed pounly "we got to save them"!  
  
"I am going to kidnap Isis because I want her millennium item and her body to use as my zombie slave" said anzu.  
  
"oh no", said chibibaka, "how are we going to save them?"  
  
"I want more characters", screamed anzu. If you don't give me more characters I'll use my weapon; the dark fans.  
  
"never" said pounly!  
  
"Fine" said anzu. "I'll turn yami into a mummy!" *turns yami into a mummy*  
  
"I don't wanna be a mummy" cried yami.  
  
"Love me yami", squealed anzu as she jumped on top of yami.  
  
"Aaaaa get off of me" screamed yami  
  
"I want more souls and bodies to be my zombies" said anzu. "Evil bunnies, attack them"  
  
"run" screamed pounly.  
  
"lets hide in your wand", said chibibaka. *pounly and chibibaka hide in pounly's wand*  
  
"If you don't let me marry you yami", said anzu, "then I'll steel yugi's soul".  
  
"NO" screamed yami. "Not my aibou! You can't have him" "fine" screamd anzu. "I'll turn him into one of my minions" *yugi turns into mega bunny, one of anzu's minions*  
  
"Noooo" screamed yami. *looks in the mirror* "Aaaa I'm still a mummy!"  
  
"This is a never ending adventure" said pounly.  
  
"I hope we can get everything back to normal"  
  
~  
  
What will happen to yami the mummy? What will happen to pounly and chibibaka? Will they ever destroy evil anzu. Tune in next week for Evil Anzu. Review ^_^ 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own YGO  
  
~  
  
(inside Anzu's castle)  
  
Yami looked into the big mirror hanging on Anzu's wall. "Aaaa" he screamed suddenly. I'm a mummy.  
  
"That's not all I'll do", said Anzu. "I'm going to put makeup on you".  
  
"WAAAAAAAA" screamed Yami. "I don't wannna where makeup."  
  
"Now I'm going to leave you here tied up and go capture more people and turn them into zomibies", said Anzu.  
  
"Don't leave me alone looking like this", screamed Yami.  
  
"Too bad" laughed Anzu. And with that she slammed the door shut.  
  
(outside somewhere)  
  
Pounly and chibibaka are playing pretend with their friends chun li, maylu, xiao quio and the rest of their friends. Just then Anzu comes from her helicopter.  
  
"I will kidnap you all" screamed Anzu. She sent her man eating cookies to attack them, and they caught pounly and chibibaka's friends.  
  
"O no" said pounly what should we do?"  
  
"I dunno" said chibibaka. What if she eats them, or mummify's them?"  
  
"I want more characters", screamed Anzu. So she decided to kidnap Jade.  
  
"Not Jade" said chibibaka. "We've got to stop her somehow"  
  
"Yea" said pounly.  
  
(Anzu's castle)  
  
"Did you guys forget about me", screamed Yami. "I'm still here ya know."  
  
(Outside)  
  
"I want the rainbow pearls from peony", screamed Anzu.  
  
"Yes Anzu", said Miho.  
  
Just then Maylu arrived from outside.  
  
"What will you do to maylu, miho," said Anzu.  
  
"I will mummify her", said miho.  
  
"Good", said Anzu.  
  
*Miho mummify's maylu*  
  
"Ha ha" laughed Anzu.  
  
"What will you do with her now", said Anzu.  
  
"Can I draw on her face with a marker?"  
  
"Use makeup" said Anzu.  
  
"Ok", said miho.  
  
*draws on maylu's face w/ makeup*  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa" screamed maylu, "take it off*  
  
"Mwahaaaaaaaaaaa it won't come off" said anzu.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa" screamed maylu  
  
"Now put her in a cage" said anzu.  
  
"OK" said miho.  
  
*puts maylu in cage*  
  
"Now" said Anzu. "What will you do with Isis.  
  
"I'll kidnap her", said miho.  
  
*kidnaps isis  
  
"Good" said anzu. "Now put her in a cage."  
  
(in anzu's castle)  
  
"What will you do to yami, miho" said anzu.  
  
"Can I turn him into a girl"  
  
*turns him into a girl*  
  
"Now" said anzu, "put him in a pink dress".  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa" screamed Yami I'm in a dress w/makeup on and I'm a girl."  
  
~  
  
Will Yami ever get back? Will pounly and chibibaka make it in time? Will this adventure ever end? Tune in next update for part four! 


End file.
